A questionnaire is a series of questions or other prompts for the purpose of gathering information from a respondent. A questionnaire may be a research instrument designed for statistical analysis of user responses.
A questionnaire may be presented to a user with the aid of a computer system having a graphical user interface (GUI). A GUI is a type of user interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices through images and text commands. GUIs can be used, for example, in computers, hand-held devices such as MP3 players, portable media players, mobile phones, gaming devices, household appliances and office equipment. In some cases, a GUI represents the information and actions available to a user through graphical icons and other visual indicators, such as secondary notation, as opposed to text-based interfaces, typed command labels, voice commands and responses, brail interface or text navigation.
There are various issues and limitations associated with questionnaire systems and methods currently available. For instance, a questionnaire may present a user with the following question: “How large was your lunch?” The questionnaire may present the user with various response options to select from, such as “small”, “medium” and “large.” The user's selection of one of these options typically does not provide an individual providing the questionnaire the ability to interpret the user's response.